Terrigenesis
by Nodakskip
Summary: A change in the wind brings many changes to Sunnydale.


**Title: Terrigenesis**

 **Author:** Nodakskip

 **Category:** AU, Action, Adventure, Angst, Romance

 **Feedback:** As they say, it's the coin of the realm. So please tell me what you thought of it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Buffy and Angel references, they belong to Joss and his gang of writer idi...er, geniuses, and all associated entities. I own nothing from the Marvel comics/TV series/movies either. Anything else you recognize, it belongs to whichever legal entity owns it. This is a work of fanfiction, and no remuneration is expected or will be received.

 **Rating:** Overall R/M to be safe.

 **Timeline:** I have changed a few things, like setting the summer between Buffy season two and three to this summer in 2016.

 **Warning:** Some very adult situations/concepts and bad language are present in this story. So if you're underage, don't read this! And thanks to my beta reader, Starway Man.

 **Summary:** A change in the wind brings many changes to Sunnydale.

Chapter One

Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale, CA

Saturday July 16th, 2016

10:13pm

Xander Harris used his key to open the side door by the gym locker rooms to enter the building. Last year, Giles had given them all keys that would let them into the school after hours or on weekends, but the older man urged caution where they entered as not to be seen by anyone.

Such as the likes of Principal Snyder. Ever since the short man who somehow called himself an educator took over the school...the library group was on the top of his hit list, for sure.

Xander turned to wave one last time at Oz before the other teen took off in his black and red A-Team painted van. Xander had to fib to the slightly older boy, telling him he needed to do some research for Giles; who was out of town trying to hunt down Buffy. In actuality it was his girlfriend, Cordelia Chase, who texted him to come here alone at this time.

Harris wasn't really sure why his other half had wanted to meet up here. Most of the time she wanted to get out of the library as quickly as possible. Though, if he had to guess, it was because of the Chase family butler. The old man had never been a fan of Xander's, but after Mr. Chase seemed to think of Xander as too low class for his baby girl, the butler became almost as bad as Snyder some days.

The two of them had been dating for about a year, but had only started to have sex within the last few months. The two had grown up together so Harris had heard tons of guys claiming they had done something with Cordy, but they were quickly called out on their bullshit by his girlfriend. She was very protective of her image; Cordelia didn't want to fall victim to the 'Paris Hilton curse' as she called it. While no paparazzi lasted very long in Sunnydale, her family did travel all over the world...

So Xander had been very surprised when a while back, after the swim team incident, Cordy had welcomed him into her bed wearing nothing but a red-laced Victoria's Secret number. She'd told him afterwards that she'd thought he turned into a fish monster and might have lost him forever, so she'd wondered what the heck she was waiting for.

And the answer was, nothing.

If Cordelia Chase wants something, she told him, she goes after it and gets it.

And boy, did she ever.

They had kept it between themselves though. What had started as straightforward sex had, over time, evolved to more adventurous stuff. Like when Cordy had snuck him into the house during a dinner party with her parents' rich friends attending, and she had him help her 'round third base' while everyone else was downstairs.

Then his beautiful girlfriend had found something she truly loved doing. Role playing.

Everything was still on a hush-hush level, though, with regard to that. Because, as stated before, her image. She had gotten even gotten him his own iPhone, something loaded up with things like his email, her Instagram account and even Willow's Tumblr blog. It was the only way to access Cordy's second, private Snapchat account. Though to his regret, Xander had had to delete a lot of the stuff she'd sent him after that one guy had hacked so many female celebrities' emails and released nude photos to the world.

Besides the ex-best friend of Harmony Kendall, the only other person Xander could be sure of not wanting to know of what he and his girlfriend were up to was his oldest friend, Willow. While the short redhead was firmly with Oz, by her own admission, Will still gave him dirty looks anytime he and Cordy did anything past holding hands in front of her.

Girls. Who could possibly figure them out?

The male teen came into the library and quickly saw no sign of his girlfriend. Though many of Giles' demon books were stacked in places on the main table, making it look like someone was actually researching something. A pot of tea was also on the table.

"Cordelia?" Xander called out in the open room, wondering whether she was in the back of the stacks for some reason.

He turned slightly when he heard the door to Giles' small office open, and stopped dead in his tracks – not knowing how to comprehend the sight in front of him. Cordelia had come out of the office with a powerful stride. The black high heels she had on clicked on the tile floor as she came out. She was wearing a short black leather skirt, plus a buttoned-up white blouse going only three-quarters of the way up and revealing glimpses of a lacy bra underneath. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun, a simple string of pearls around her neck and glasses on her face.

"It's about time you arrived back from your assignment!" his amazingly hot-looking girlfriend told him harshly, in a surprisingly good British accent.

"My… assignment?" Xander asked, unsure.

Cordelia just rolled her eyes. "Yes!" she said, annoyed. "You were to take care of a vampire scheduled to rise in the Blessed Memories Cemetery, remember? I assume you did as instructed with the aid of Ms. Rosenberg and Mr. Osborne, correct?"

When he just stared at her speechless, she sighed. "What, boy, did the Gentlemen steal your voice?"

"Ah... Gentlemen?"

Cordy replied, "Demons based loosely in fairytale lore, who steal voices of their victims to prevent them from screaming. It's all in the book; did you not do _any_ of the reading I assigned you?" When he just shook his head, she glared at him. "Good Lord, they had to give me a young American slacker for a Slayer!"

"Slayer?" Xander asked with a smile, *finally* getting the outfit and British accent his girlfriend was using.

"Yes!" she replied, sounding very annoyed. "One boy in all the world with the strength and skill needed to kill vampires. I do not know who your first Watcher was, but obviously he – or she – did not do a very good job of making sure you stuck to your calling." She crossed her arms. "Now, report what transpired tonight."

Harris nodded, falling into the role-playing scenario. They had only tried it a few times but never before in a public place, even if no one would be coming here anytime soon. But one thing Xander had quickly learned was that his girlfriend did NOT break character, once committed. She said it would help her in eventually achieving international super-stardom as a movie actress in L.A., after graduation next year.

"My apologies, Corde…" he stopped himself. "I mean, Watcher Chase."

"Better," Cordy said imperiously, in her British accent.

He started to do as she ordered, moving closer to the brunette. "Okay, I met with Willow and Oz at the Bronze, before we took Oz's van to the cemetery…"

Half an hour later Xander was breathing heavily, but not for the reason he wanted to be. Cordelia was going very gung-ho on this whole Watcher role. After a quick debrief of the fun in the cemetery, the two had gone to the gym of the school, where Cordy had Xander start running laps around the track.

"This is going a bit overboard…" he mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something!?" his 'Watcher' asked harshly, as he went past her.

"No, Watcher Chase!" he called back as he ran.

"That's what I thought." The girl replied as she blew the whistle around her neck. When Xander stopped she pointed him to the large door on the right. "Time to hit the weights."

"Okay…" Harris said tiredly, as they entered the room full of weight machines.

He was brought to the weight bench. "We'll start out small with a low weight for now." She stopped and looked at him. "Take off your shirt."

He did as he was instructed and was amused as he saw her grin in the mirrors, but didn't let on he saw it. "You've been keeping up your training in something, at least," Cordelia said approvingly, as she ran a slow finger over his chest. "Very good, Slayer."

"Thank you, Watcher Chase," Xander said with a small grin, recalling how he she'd acted when she saw him in only in those Speedos that had been the swim team uniform.

High maintenance girlfriend, but oh, definitely worth every moment spent on her.

A place outside of Time and Space

That same moment

The Roman god of chaos, Janus, was attending to other matters when he saw an event coming down the line. Now, to a god, the effects of time on mortals would mean very little. But one of the mortals was the one he'd been called upon to temporarily empower last Samhain. A follower of his had cast a spell via his Name to change those in cursed costumes. The one he saw now was one of the few that had bothered to interest him, after that Halloween 'fun' was over.

It was not many mortals who would willingly take up the fight against the forces of Darkness and break a fully-fledged prophecy, after all.

Looking farther into what the mortals would call the future with his forward vision, Janus foresaw many would-be plans for the mortal and the female he was currently with. The ones known as the Powers That Be, the higher beings that had taken over the lives of the mortals centuries ago, had marked them. The male would be killed at the event called Graduation for unknowingly interfering in their plans; while one former Power That Be had their own designs for the female. While something powerful was blocking his future vision of the female's fate, Janus could tell whatever it was, was very dark.

But suddenly, none of that mattered any longer – as a battle between two very powerful beings changed the destinies of thousands of humans, and interestingly enough, the two humans Janus was now watching. The Roman god was greatly amused, when he discovered that for whatever reason... the Powers That Be could not stop or reverse what happened at the finale of that epic battle over the very powerful city of Attilan, home of the Inhumans.

After the mad Titan Thanos had attacked the ancient floating city, its ruler Black Bolt had let loose a Terrigen Bomb in a desperate move. The bomb had not only destroyed the city, but it had also released the Terrigen Mists upon the world.

Thanos had tried to destroy the Inhumans – however, with the Terrigen Mists released into the planet's atmosphere, even he could not prevent a huge power shift in the world. Uncounted thousands of normal humans had some Inhuman genes in them; and while that would have never mattered before, now... now the green mists carried by the four winds would change them all into Inhumans, whether they wanted to be changed or not.

As per King Black Bolt's intentions, the mists spread and gave birth to huge numbers of super-humans to make sure the Inhumans did not die out at Thanos's hands. They also inadvertently created a news arms race, as factions from all over the world would soon attempt to capture or recruit as many of these new Inhumans as possible.

More importantly, because of a wind change over northern Los Angeles, the Terrigen Mists were on their way to Sunnydale California.

Knowing this would greatly change things, Janus couldn't help himself as he quickly added to the new abilities those two currently under his gaze would receive. He quickly scanned the many super-humans upon the Earth before he found a few other powers he liked, and used his cosmic abilities to add them to the mix.

The god grinned on both his faces; because one didn't get to cause this much chaos that often.

Sunnydale High Library

Sunday July 17th, 2016

12:46 am

On the large table in the center of the library was a large package with a very ornate Norse war ax laying on top of wrapping paper. It was a gift from Watcher Chase to her Slayer. She'd told him she would be a laughing stock back in England if she let her Slayer go into battle with substandard weapons. Thus, this new ax was top of the line and very expensive.

Even though, by now, the role-playing part of the evening was officially over.

Xander was sitting in the one of the wooden chairs with his pants and boxers around his feet. His 'Watcher' was now in similar stages of undress while sitting on his lap facing him, her legs sticking out the sides of the chair. Her hair was undone along with her wide open blouse; her bra had been thrown to the ground. Though, for the hell of it, she had kept the glasses on.

"Do I get a good review… Watcher Chase?" Harris asked breathlessly, as Cordelia rocked back and forth upon his groin.

"Yes!" his girlfriend called out throatily, as she dug her nails into his bare back. "A fucking gold star and everything!" Cordy grinned as she felt her pleasure building. "But don't you DARE stop, or I'll kill you with that ax!"

"Don't think this was mentioned in the Slayer Handbook," Xander said with a grin, before he moaned.

"Time to shut up now, Slayer!" Cordelia told him, as she grabbed the back of his head and pushed Xander's face into her ample chest.

Xander moaned, before Cordelia started to bounce up and down in a rhythm that threatened to drive him insane.

Thus it came to pass that the two teenagers were understandably distracted by their frantic love-making, and so neither saw the thick green mists coming through the open skylight panels above them. Before either of them could even register something was wrong – their bodies were suddenly encased in a large green cocoon. Still intertwined, and one flesh in every way that mattered.

Almost instantly, the room that had been filled with the sounds of teenage lust was now silent. But then just as quickly, the new weight caused the old wooden chairs legs to give out and the cocoon crashed loudly onto the tile floor, ending up in a horizontal position on the ground.

None of that was noticed, however, by the two teens now unconscious and trapped inside it.


End file.
